A Ground's Perspective
by FanViction
Summary: Jellal and Wendy happen upon the most unusual of coincidences in their early travels. What's up with this other kid anyway? And why does he seem to like the dirt so much...? - A story of the two soon-to-be best friends and their future endeavours! (Call it an SI if you want, very far future OCxWendy, Dragon Slayer OC, rated M just in case) {very infrequent, sporadic updates}


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or plots. Gotta love these.

**Rated M:** because you never know. **NO** LEMON STUFF IS IN THIS STORY. (ya pervs)

**A/N:** Ahhhh, what a weird feeling to post _anything_ like this online. I'm just writing this mainly for my own fun, so while I'll take any and all criticisms into consideration, I'm probably not gonna change anything too much unless really needed. Still, this is a brand new thing for me so be gentle! If there are any grammar mistakes bear with me and my horrendous proofreading and spellchecking. Also, I doubt I'm going to update often. Mainly because I only really write when I'm in the proper mood, and that's honestly not often.

This is basically an AU with the introduction of a new character. You could call it an SI, but I'm going to try my best to not write it like one, lol. Definitely an OC though. And yea, a far future will have that pairing.

_**-FV out! Peace! **_

* * *

"Wendy, try to keep up. The storm will only get worse, so we need to find shelter as quickly as possible." The young teenage boy expressed his concerns. _'This storm is only getting worse. The third bad one in a month... Maybe Anima?'_ His thoughts were cut out as the young Wendy Marvell responded to his comment.

"Ok, Jellal-san!" Wendy hurried her pace. Jellal looks to his side at a smiling Wendy… Well, as smiling a 7-year old girl can get in the freezing storm, really.

'_She can really be too formal of a girl for her age...'_ Jellal thought to himself. _'It's only been 2 weeks since I found her, crying her heart out… Not that I blame her, of course. After all, being left by her mother, a dragon no less, unannounced one day would do that to her. Hell, me too – if I were in her position.'_

He looks over to a struggling Wendy, trying to push past the gale that's around them. "There's no need to use formalities like that, Wendy. Just Jellal is fine!" The blue-haired boy's voice could barely be heard, as a big pulse of wind and rain gusted against him, forcing him to almost yell at the end of his sentence.

She looks over to him in slight disappointment. "But I like to say Jellal-san… Can I just use that?" The dragon slayer had to say it fairly loud, with eyes pleading to a hopeless Jellal.

The weak boy succumbed to the wrath of the unbeatable magic, Wendy-Eyes, sighing in defeat. "Alright, you can use Jellal-san. You really are polite for your age, you know?" Wendy didn't seem to hear him, as she pointed to what seemed to be a large hill in the distance.

"Jellal-san, -ook over –ere! I thin- i-s a c-ve!" Her voice was jarred and barely understandable to the teen, as the wind was drastically becoming stronger by the minute.

He squinted over to Wendy, attempting (and failing) to smile at her against the wind. "**Good catch Wendy!**" Jellal had to scream out, "**Let's go and camp out before this protection spell dissipates!**"

With Wendy in hand, Jellal tugs on, pushing through the storm – both taking exaggerated and slow steps, trying to force their way through the wind. As they trek, thunder cracks from the heavens, causing Wendy to slip on some extra slippery mud, almost blown away if not for Jellal clutching on to her. "**You okay Wendy!?**" Jellal's concern heard in his voice. "**Yes, Jellal-san!**" She shouts back, as she's pulled up from the ground. "**Come on, just a bit more left!**" The future king encouraged to a muddy Wendy, on the verge of tears after that fall.

* * *

Finally free from the ravaging storm, the two friends find themselves in a cave. ('_It's so big!'_ commented a, now tearless, Wendy) Jellal dispels the rain protection spell and walks deeper into their new shelter, trying to gain distance between him and the entrance. "Let's rest here, for now, Wendy. I'll start up a fire while you can unpa- _Ow!_" The older wizard got cut off as a flying rock, coming from deeper in the cave, hit him in the face.

"Jellal-san!" Wendy ran over to him, hands already glowing for her healing – until he told her to not use up her reserves. _"I'm fine, don't worry!"_

"Who's there!?" The barley injured teen yelled to where the rock flew from, readying his guard for any aggressors that decide to attack.

"_Leave!_" the voice shouted to the two.

A child's voice…

The oldest lowers his guard after realizing the voice. '_Why the hell is a kid here?_' he pondered, '_More importantly, though: is he alone?_'

"_Just leave me alone!_" the voice yells, with a sobbing cough after. "_I told you already! I don't have money! I was just trying to look for my mom!_" The boy's voice sputtered out, sobs coming from between his words.

Jellal's taken aback. '_Money? Mom? Was this kid mugged? Who the hell would mug a little boy!?_' he looks to a concerned Wendy, peering deeper into the cave from where the voice comes from, '_Looking for his mother no less!_' His thoughts ravage through his mind before the mental bubble is popped by Wendy, yelling in a calm voice to the boy, "D-don't w-worry!" Wendy stutters in a somewhat confident manner. "We-we're not h-here to hurt y-you!"

"_Y-You're not..?"_ His voice was still shaky like he stopped crying just recently.

"Mhm!" Wendy nods with a smile, "My name is Wendy, and this-" she waved to the proud-looking blue-haired teen, "-is Jellal-san!"

'_This is the most confidence I've seen from Wendy yet!_' he smiled at a new thought that came up '_She is a natural at making friends, that's for sure._'

"Don't worry, we can be friends if you come out!" Jellal smiled while saying that "We're not going to hurt you!" he attempted to have him come out.

"_P-promise?" _the boy's voice asked out.

"Promise!" Wendy was the first to respond.

A few moments of silence passed before footsteps were slowly echoed from deep into the cave. He then finally replied, in an insecure manner, "A-alright… I'm coming…" He shuffled across the darkness.

To counter the darkness, Jellal used some magic to give light to the cave, but not before announcing it, making sure to not frighten the boy any further. "I'm going to use magic to light up the cave, alright?"

The shuffling stopped for a brief moment, before starting again. _"A-alright…"_ His voice, still quivering, appeared to give slight surprise to Jellal.

Using his lighting spell, Jellal and Wendy finally got a good look at the young child.

The boy that slowly appeared, hunched and frightened, came to shock both Jellal and Wendy. His physique was that of a malnourished child, though remnants of a toned body still shows. Dirty, baggy clothes were covering his thin and, what seems to be, frail body. A lightly tan, but still pale, face can be seen, sad, but anxious and curious. A small, refined nose with a thin, tan mouth. Light freckles can be seen wrapping from left cheekbone, over his nose, to his right. Frizzy, dirty, and lightly curled, his hair is styled in a low fade. While dirty, the cinnamon hair somehow matches and makes the dirt look _better_ on his head, if that's even possible.

His most predominating feature, however, are his eyes. Pointed, but soft and handsome, his eyes are to stare at in awe. A mix of chocolate brown and jade green, going almost full circle, similar to a brown-green colour wheel. Mother Nature's eyes, if you will. However, his left eye doesn't seem to match his right.

It's purple and bruised.

Still a distance away, the boy stopped shuffling towards the group, seemingly wary of what's believed to come. Seeing this, Wendy decides to encourage him more, "Don't worr-" She got cut off by a hand being placed on her shoulder. "Jellal-san?" She looked up to his face, only to see something seen once. The look Jellal had was only seen when she was grabbed by bandits.

He's pissed.

_Really_ pissed.

"Wendy," Jellal started, "Please start unpacking our things. Don't forget to put up the tent and tarps to stop any wind and rain from coming in." He was still looking at the boy across both of them, not sparing Wendy a single glance. She gave him a curious and slightly worried look. "But what abou-" She cut herself off after he finally glanced down on her.

Wendy was taught by Grandeeney that first-generation Dragon Slayers have a fundamental ability that only those taught by dragons can achieve. They have a 'mind-reading' ability of sorts when they look into one's eyes. Wendy, for example, is an above average sight-reader when compared to other first-generations, especially for her young age. She can look into them and tell _exactly_ how they feel, no matter how stone faced they are. Unless they are Dragon Slayers themselves, then they are almost unreadable.

So, when Wendy saw Jellal's eyes, she saw the anger clearly shown, but deep, _deep_ down, she saw pain. Longing pain that can only be had from years of suffering. Tired, long-term hurt glittering in the back of his eyes.

After staring into his eyes for a split-second, she listened to him, holding off any worry for when the time was right. Giving one glance back to the worried boy, Wendy set off to unpack and set up camp.

For the three of them, she hoped...


End file.
